


Natural Instinct

by Skyler Waltz (Robaschi)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Android AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robaschi/pseuds/Skyler%20Waltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost two months in and things went by like a sail. Crowe applied for night duty to reunite with an old friend, only to have herself surviving for her life. But an event from last night has taken an interesting turn, and she now has a new opinion on an old favourite of hers...</p><p>Five Nights at Freddy's 2 AU, Android!Animatronic Toy Freddy x Crowe (OC), LEMON INSIDE, BEWARE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is from an RP between a friend and myself. I went in and touched it up, as well as fixed some spelling errors as well. But regardless, special thanks to my friend for helping me out with this!
> 
> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's nor the characters, just my OC, Crowe. That's it.

It was an eerily quiet night at the pizzeria. By now the characters should have been active and running around the place by now, but they weren't. They were just as silent like when they got back to their places before midnight struck.

This bothered Crowe quite a bit, but nonetheless she didn't let it show.

She currently had her feet sitting up on the desk, watching the tablet she held in her hands with intent. She kept an eye out for any signs of life from any of the animatronics, even the marionette too. A few times she intentionally let the music box wind down to see if he'd react like usual if it wasn't wound up, but in those few attempts, not once did he budge out of the box he rested in. If the marionette refused to move, then something was definitely up.

Of the entire month, almost two, that she worked here, she knew their patterns like the back of her hand, and KNEW how each animatronic worked as well. So she knew what to expect from them, and their twisted 'Catch the Night Guard' game that they played for amusement.

It was always Toy Bonnie, 'BonBon' that would get off the stage first, sometimes bringing his guitar to the third party room, as if he was playing a birthday jam for the lucky kid who turned so-and-so age. BonBon... he was a strange fellow to be honest. He was built with a feminine appearance, but his A.I. labelled him as male, but he still acted girlish. He may have been androgynous. But nonetheless, he's kind of a creep, but is good-intentioned, as he expressed concern about the new night guard (AKA her) on the first night.

Then there was Toy Chica, 'Chie' as she called her, that would follow soon after, and go commando with her beak (though she admits she looks like Iggy Azalea without it), and put her eyes into the toy cupcake to give that eerie effect. Besides that, Chie was a very sweet character, almost kind of like a big sister in a sense. Heck the many times she managed to talk to her (with the mask on of course) she seemed like that that one person to talk to when it comes to girl problems.

Then there is Toy Foxy, 'Mangle' as everyone calls them, who out of courtesy she treated them as a gender-fluid person instead of an 'it' like everyone else did. For some reason, Mangle wasn't as vicious towards her, possibly due to the fact that she pitied them. Being torn apart and abused by both children and adults on a day-to-day basis, I bet there'd be alot of pain involved, and you can't say or do a thing about it... Crowe once knew what that was like...

Then you have the others in the backroom, er, 'Parts and Services', who's main purpose now is to be used for spare parts for the toy animatronics. They freaked her out the most.  
Old Freddy, she could tell he had that leader-like vibe to him, he was definitely somewhat feared, as the few times she heard him talking to one or the others, they never questioned him.  
Old Chica, she kinda felt was almost like a mirror to Chie, but with some subtle differences. To her, she seemed more of the motherly type, and treated everyone as if they were one of her own.  
Old Bonnie was a full-out creep. And combined with his missing face didn't make it any better. She knew this guy would be bad news if he got his hands on her, and she did everything she COULD to keep him away.  
Foxy however amused her, since his main method is to attempt to rush at you without thought. To her, it seemed that he may have had bad vision or is partially blind, but the power of the mighty flashlight would deter him away regardless!

...which then led to Balloon Boy. She hated that little ass-prick for a damn good reason: Whenever he managed to sneak his way into the office, he would steal her flashlight and disable the vent lights, leaving her vulnerable to attack from all sides, but his main thing was that he's in cahoots with the damn pirate fox. He was a total brat, both during the day AND the night, mostly towards adults tho. Around kids, he was as sweet as can be. Damn bastard...

There was also the marionette, as stated before, she made SURE to keep the music box wound. She didn't know why he liked that music box so much, but regardless, failure to keep it wound resulted in the bastard coming out of his box and stalk you down, with 'Pop Goes the Weasel' playing in the process. She learned that the hard way on night six what happened if you don't pay attention. It resulted in her getting stitches on her arms when she was almost stuffed into the Golden Freddy suit by that damn puppet. She only had one five minutes left till the night was over, too...

Which finally led to Toy Freddy, or as she called him 'Teddy', who was not only her favourite animatronic of the whole bunch, but the fact he seemed to act... differently from the others. On the first few nights he didn't do much. It wasn't until night three that he just hung around at the doorway to her office almost the whole night, well at least until she put the mask on, then he would go away, but he would immediately come back afterwards, but it was on the sixth night that not only did he rescue her from being stuffed into that suit, but he stalled the marionette until 6 AM hit. Teddy had saved her life then, and it wouldn't be the first time this this would happen either.

While Crowe was a tough girl herself, there were still countless times the characters caught her off-guard and nearly kill her, but she was able to get out of those scenarios herself, or be aided by Teddy in the process as well. She began to wonder why he acted in such a strange demeanour. She wondered if he remembered her, she used to visit the pizzeria as a child, and she was practically best friends with Teddy back then. But she was always told that they were just machines, and they thought nothing about the people and children that came and went as time went on, but she always doubted that. But even if he didn't remember her, why go out of the way to keep her safe?

What if there was more to this reason? Something she may not be thinking of? Or aware of...?

She thought back to last night, when she spotted Old Freddy and Teddy locked in some sort of struggle, trying to overpower one or the other. If there was anything she knew about bears, is that if two male bears fight, it's always over territorial rights... or mating rights.

She shuddered as dirty thoughts immediately rushed through her mind, the many things that they could do to her if one of them got their hands on her. However she knew that only one of them has that chance to her now.

Teddy had won that fight last night.

Snapping out of her thoughts and back to reality, she turned her attention to the tablet once again, only to see that the cameras had gone out for a brief second before going back online again. She checked to see if anything had changed and...

Toy Freddy was missing from the stage.

Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she checked the one camera she would see him appear in when he was on the move. Shining the flashlight from the camera, sure enough there was Teddy, standing there next to one of the tables in the game room, his mechanical blue eyes staring back at her. Staring back at him, she shuddered, a strange surge went through her spine and back into her abdomen, making her intimate area heat up in arousal. She tried to shake off the feeling as nothing but just damn hormones acting up.

The camera went out again, and once they came back on, she saw that Teddy had gone missing again. She checked the other cameras, seeing that no one else had moved in the time period he was active. Setting her tablet down, she looked up and shone her flashlight down the hallway. About halfway from the office, Teddy was standing there, again his blue mechanical eyes staring right at her. Since he wasn't too close to her, and she knew how to steer him away with the mask trick, she didn't immediately panic.  
"Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Teddy. I know your strategy all too well..." She said in a calm tone, as she looked down to check the cameras again.

Teddy grinned at Crowe's figure from down the hall, hearing her voice speak directly to him filled his circuits with an odd satisfaction. It was strange, having these thoughts and feelings towards an old friend he knew back when she was a child, but seeing how she grew up to be such a... shapely woman, something in him seemed to click.  
Ever since she had returned to work for the night shift as security guard, at first he didn't think of anything of the odd sensation that would surge through him from time to time whenever he drew closer to her. But it wasn't until the third night that he became particularly interested in her determination to survive, and the sixth night... he wanted to keep her alive. But it was last night is what REALLY kicked things off, when he managed to overpower the older version of himself.

Now he didn't want to just win the game anymore, it was just nothing but child's play to him anyways. No. He wanted her. He wanted Crowe, to make her his own. And tonight he was finally, FINALLY, going to do EXACTLY that. The moment she looked down at the tablet, he booked it, allowing his mechanical feet to move him as fast as he could, until he stopped in his tracks once he reached the doorway. Entering the office a bit, he spoke in a clunky sing-song tune.

"Crooowwwweee~."

This caused the woman to nearly jump out of her seat and look up. Her blood nearly ran cold when she saw Teddy slowly approaching, prompting her to quickly grab and put on the mascot mask in an instant. She could hear her herself breathing heavily, trying so hard to keep herself calm from the growing anxiety that built in her body. She was beginning to wonder why it was only Teddy that was going after her on this particular night, and why the others haven't even made an attempt to do the same as well. Was it because of last night? The power struggle between both Freddies'? Were they afraid that they would end up being torn to pieces by him? She wouldn't blame them, even though they were mascots, they were also modelled after animals from nature, and such they probably had some sort of natural instinct based off their given 'inner creature'.

Still, she silently prayed and hope the mask trick would do it's usual thing, and hoped that Teddy would go away at LEAST for a while. To leave her alone. But at the same time, a growing desire in her told her to let him come to her, and do whatever it is that he had in mind for her. She tried so hard to shake it off, but couldn't...

Teddy saw her put on that familiar mask, as he slowly approached her small figure. Something about seeing her this way. Scared, breathing heavily behind the mask, trembling behind that desk... no doubt that she naturally feared him by now, but he wanted to also show her that he can also be gentle, that he won't harm her.  
He wanted to show her that he can be loving in the most ultimate way he can display to her. Yes. He was going to do exactly that. In a way, he was going to win this 'game' and she would be his prize.

He carefully made his way around the desk, moving over her, his frame far larger than hers. his hands gripped the arms of the chair, his blue mechanical eyes gazing into her dull green eyes. Giving a soft grin, he lifted the mask off of her head, and pressed himself closer to her. "I win~." He said with a soft chuckle.

Seeing the toy animatronic this close and personal to her made her nearly hyperventilate, the way his bright blue mechanical eyes gazed right into her dull mossy green eyes, like he could see straight into her soul or something! As much as she wanted to frantically try to push him away and try to escape, as the same time, the odd feeling she had before surged through her again, clouding her better sense of judgement. It was almost as if she was turned on by this.

Trembling in her seat, she didn't dare try to move or make any noises at all. She felt frozen, locked in place. Teddy's body was larger than her, he was a good two or three feet taller than her five foot self! She felt trapped, like a cornered and helpless prey animal of some kind... or more like a potential mate.

"Don't hurt me please... I don't wanna die..." She managed to squeak out in the midst of her panic.

Teddy stayed quiet for a moment, soaking her figure in. He attempted to calm the small woman down by running a mechanical hand to trail up her leg and over her chest, gently wrapping around her shoulder and part of her neck, his thumb gently caressing the side of her neck, causing her to shudder with pleasure slightly.  
"I win. My prize~." He said softly as his gaze softened a bit with half-lidded eyes, reassuring her in his own way that he was not going to hurt her. He had such a fondness for Crowe, even the tempting desire to stuff her into a suit and make her a part of them seemed like such a waste. No. She's fine the way she is. And he wanted to savour her, savour the feeling that sent his circuits to surge with an indescribable want. All he wanted was just her, and her alone.

Before he knew it, he felt a compartment open, and a thick rubbery member exposed itself from his lower regions. Oh, it's been a while since that's been operative. It was originally added in a long time ago by the mechanics for the late hour Ladies Nights, but due to certain reasons that has long since been discontinued, that part of his function has remained dormant ever since. He saw that Crowe's face was visibly red, flustered at the sight of the animatronic bear's most intimate part of himself. The fleshy cock leaked lubricant from the tip, dripping slick drops down the shaft and onto the front of her black jeans.

Crowe's face began to burn slightly from blushing so hard, she didn't know the animatronics had THOSE installed! She could feel her intimate area begin to pulse and itch slightly, the carnal desire to have that thing shoved into her etched into her mind with a strong need. With a moments hesitation, Teddy had finally decided to cautiously grind his member against her clothed crotch, resulting a mix of a yelp and a moan from the woman.

She found herself unconsciously placing her hands onto Teddy's chest, her lower regions slowly loosening up, the desire growing more intense with each grind, causing her to buck her hips in response. She never thought that this would happen, but at the moment, she didn't care. Teddy was her favourite, and right now she wanted him badly.

"T-Teddy..." She managed to say in between huffs and moans.

He continued to slowly grind against her, his animatronic fingers trailing over the buttons of her shirt. "Winner get's the prize... the prize is you, Crowe." His cool, plastic muzzle gently nuzzled her cheek, his hands unbuttoning and opening her shirt to expose her warm chest.  
"I like you Crowe, I'm glad to have won you~."

Her shirt opened to reveal small yet supple breasts that hid underneath, and felt another surge of pleasure go through her when he started to fondle them, his cool mechanical fingers pinched her nipples teasingly, rolling them to stimulate the hardening nubs, resulting in a loud moan from the small woman. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Teddy's neck. "I like you too, Teddy~." She said in a slightly seductive tone.

With a pleased whir, his hands then trailed down to her pants, unbuttoning them and removing them along with her underwear. He traced the tip of his cock along the lips of her sensitive flesh, gently placing itself at the entrance to her womanhood. His hands then trailed down to her hips, firmly grasping them. In a seductive yet somewhat joking tone, he asks. "Are you ready for Teddy?"

Crowe didn't need to say anything, she merely wrapped her legs around Teddy's waist, to allow him in. She was indeed ready for him.

Taking it as a sign of yes, Teddy's hips gently buck forward, slowly pushing himself inside, the walls of her womanhood wrapped tightly around the smooth, slick flesh of his member. His voice simulated a low moan, the heat and the tight vice around his cock was the greatest thing he ever felt in his life, prompting him to pull back out and push himself back in again.

Crowe gave a gasp, which quickly turned into a moan, when Teddy pushed himself inside and slowly began to move inside of her. She could feel her inner walls pulse and clench around his member, she didn't expect him to be so big, but it felt to good regardless! She began to buck her hips against his as he continued to move inside of her.

His pace began to pick up, bucking harder into her hips. Every thrust just felt better than the last, and he wanted more out of it. Before long, he picked her up and off the chair, still buried inside of her, and set her down onto the desk, and began to push himself deeper into her, no longer limited by the chair she was in before, natural instinct kicked in full force.

Crowe was nearly caught by surprise when Teddy had lifted her up and set her onto the desk, but nonetheless when he started driving deeper into her, it made her moan even louder. Before she knew it, he was practically ramming into her tight heat, one hand gripping the desk to brace himself. His cock buried deep into her, filling her to the hilt with every thrust. It drove her insane, nearly to breaking point.

Teddy's thrust eventually became frantic and uneven, himself also nearing breaking point and climax. He desperately tried to get as much satisfaction as he could out of her, and her the same as well. God it felt good. "C-Crowe, aah~... S-So tight~."

This was something she never knew she wanted, the desire for metal on flesh. And it was the best thing she could ever experience in her entire life. The panging sensation of pleasure that snapped in her abdomen grew more intense with each movement inside of her. She felt herself on the edge, no longer able to hold back the climax that was building up to its peak. "A-aah! I-I can't-! I- AHH! TEDDY~!" She moaned out loud as she fell apart, reaching her climax.

"C-CROWE~...!" Bucking fast, Teddy felt her walls spasm around him in a hot orgasm. Soon after he felt himself release, warm lubricant gushed from his cock, coating her inner walls as he rode out their orgasms. He soon slowed down once they came back from their high, and eventually came to a stop. He slowly and carefully pulled out of her, both of their fluids pooled out of her loosened hole, trickling down her thighs. His member retreated back into the compartment it came out of.

Giving a lazy smile, he sat down onto the floor, pulling her along with him, situating her so that she sat in his lap. He held her close to him, and gently brushed a bit of her hair from her face, and pressed his muzzle to kiss her forehead. "That was a good prize, Crowe. I'm glad to have you with me."

She smiled a bit at his words. Not only did she make love to an animatronic, something that no other person would be able to experience, but it was with someone she knew for a very long time. "Same here Teddy." She leaned against his chest, listening to the gears that clicked within and his hydraulic fuel pump that was soused within. The sounds were soothing enough to lull her to sleep, into a peaceful slumber in her lover's arms.


End file.
